betrayal
by Strawberry.kitkat
Summary: She had done everything she could for him, had given herself up for him. Her love for him had been unending, but in the end he had betrayed her. CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILER so read at your own risk. Oneshot, one-sided ExcellaxWesker


**Betrayal**

**Summary: She had done everything she could for him, had given herself up for him. Her love for him had been unending, but in the end he had betrayed her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters.**

**Author's note: Hey everyone, it's Strawberry again ^.^ This is just a short little something I wrote after playing the game, it's been sitting in my computer collecting dust .. Hope you guys enjoy it! Warning, this contains MAJOR SPOILERS.**

***~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~***

Excella Gionne couldn't understand.

As pain wracked her body, filling her veins with fire, her mind frantically thought back to everything that had transpired, from the very first day she had met Albert Wesker. She had loved him; he was a powerful man, and she thought he was the perfect match for a powerful woman such as herself. She had done everything he asked, she had made sure he had his daily injections of PG67A/W.

She staggered onto the deck, hearing that something or other BSAA agent, Chris Redfield, ask what was going on. She didn't pay any attention to him; he was unimportant. Albert, Albert must be near, he wouldn't have left her to die… But he had done this to her…

"Why," she gasped, through the pain. "When I've done so much….! All for you!" A crippling pain shot through her, and she doubled over, her arms cradling her stomach.

"Chris, how nice of you to join us."

Through her pain, Excella could feel rage. He would dare to address that man before her? Another sharp pain rode through her system, disabling her ability to form even a single sentence, only able to cry out.

"Don't worry, you're mission is at it's end. Uroboros is on the eve of it's appearance. Six billion cries of agony will birth a new existence." Uroboros? Surely not, Excella thought through her pain. No, it couldn't be!

"Sorry Wesker, but not on my watch!"

That foolish man! Didn't he realize that he was going to die, that they were all going to die?!? Uroboros was the ultimate creation, their key to a new world…!

"Albert, you said we were going to change this world together," she cried. She couldn't bear the pain; she dropped to her knees with a wail. "Why?!?" She gasped for air, for escape, wishing she would just _die_ already… But she needed to know, she needed to know_ why_ he had betrayed her. She tried to hold on to the fraying edges of her sanity, as he spoke.

"Soon, even you will understand, Chris. One glimpse of my new world, and it will all make perfect sense."

His new world, _his_ new world! It was supposed to be theirs, together! She was beyond the point of coherent speech, barely able to scream. Didn't he understand, it was supposed to be theirs!

She barely heard Chris yell at Wesker, for him to show himself, but even she could have told him he wouldn't. He never got his hands, leaving all the work to that woman, Jill, or to her.

"Unfortunately, it's too late for you," he said in his cool, calm voice. The bastard! He could have cared less that she was in agony, that she was dying! How could he?!? "You will not live to see the dawn. Sorry Excella, but it appears Uroboros has rejected you." He didn't sound apologetic, only smug. He had known! He had known this would happen to her, had known the consequences… He had betrayed her! She cried and screamed, wishing she could kill him, wishing that she had never fallen for his trap…

"Though you have been an excellent asset, I have one last task for you." Horror rose through the pain as she realized what he meant. She would not just die, oh no, he could not offer her even that small consolation. She was going to become the monster they had dreamed of creating, the monster she now wished did not exist. _He doesn't deserve it, he doesn't deserve it, it was ours, ours! No, no…. No!_

"Albert," she screamed, and as the pain reached its climax she threw her head back, and the monstrosity burst through, her cries lost…

Hungry. She was hungry.

**Author's note: Ooh, creepy. If you've played the game, you know what happens next. Anyways, this is just some drabble. I hope you guys enjoy it, and maybe even enough to review? :D  
****much love**


End file.
